


Let it Ebb, Let it Flow

by afterandalasia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elsa Has Water Powers, Filk, Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate song lyrics for Let it Go - what if Elsa had water powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Ebb, Let it Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around my head approximately forever, so I figured I had better post it sooner or later.
> 
> This version is not friendly to the King and Queen of Arendelle - presume that it is in an AU where they were less clueless-but-trying, and more forcefully restrictive of Elsa.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope to do a recording of this in the near future, but no promises I'm afraid!

The waves break dark

On the shoreline so stark,

And at last there's not a sound.

A kingdom of sand and driftwood -

There's no-one for miles around.

No-one to tell me what I can and cannot do

And so this loneliness, is it my freedom too?

 

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Conceal the monster that you were born to be.

Restrain, refrain, withdraw, withhold...

What lies you told!

 

Let it ebb, let it flow,

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it ebb, let it flow,

Let the sea devour the shore.

I won't fear as the waves crash down.

Let the sea rage on -

I know I was never born to drown.

 

It's funny what some distance

And solitude can mean,

As the fears that always marked me

Are finally washed clean!

 

It's time to see just who I am,

To test the waters, break the dam.

No fears, no rules, no rights, no wrongs -

They're gone!

 

Let it ebb, let it flow

Let the ocean hear my call.

Let it ebb, let it flow,

Let me finally stand tall.

Here I stand, no land, no crown.

Let the sea rage on...

 

My power crashes down with all the ocean's might.

My tide is rising up, imagination taking flight.

And one thought rises like an island from the sea:

I'm never going back; there's nothing there for me.

 

Let it ebb, let it flow,

From wave crest to ocean floor.

Let it ebb, let it flow,

Reaching out from shore to shore.

Let my power span the world around.

Let the sea rage on -

I know I was never born to drown.


End file.
